


Um quarto vazio?

by torileo



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: Basicamente momentos antes da foda?, Eu acabei não conseguindo terminar mas seria desperdício não postar..., M/M, Supostamente era pra ser porno gratuito, Unfinished
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-18
Updated: 2020-06-18
Packaged: 2021-03-04 02:28:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,582
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24786208
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/torileo/pseuds/torileo
Summary: O gosto da língua de Tsukasa em sua boca é algo que jamais poderia se tornar cansativo ou repetitivo para Kohaku. Era doce, como sorvete de cereja, era viciante, ainda mais quando acompanhado de suspiros tão atraentes e leves mordiscos contra seus lábios, não era algo doloroso, muito pelo contrário. Adorava aquela atenção incessante que era dedicada apenas à ele nos breves momentos de intimidade que compartilhavam.
Relationships: Kohaku Oukawa/Tsukasa Suou
Comments: 2
Kudos: 6





	Um quarto vazio?

**Author's Note:**

> OI OI GENTE! Perdão pela fic em português, mas isso foi resultado de um dia que eu queria muito escrever algo em português, não sei porque? No fim, acabei não terminando simplesmente pelo fato de que é um sentimento muito estranho escrever na minha língua nativa... Acho que vou voltar pro inglês mesmo. Provavelmente ninguém vai ler isso, é curtinho já que eu acabei largando de mão bem no começo, mas não queria deixar solto no meu bloco de notas eternamente, então me resta apenas deixar esse pedaço inacabado aqui e esperar que algum dia eu consiga terminar.
> 
> Basicamente, aproveitem Tsukasa e Kohaku se pegando muito loucamente antes de passarem a noite juntos. Era pra ser algo muito mais longo e elaborado... Na verdade talvez quando eu terminar consiga chegar aos 10k de palavras. Com fé tudo se conquista.

Está quente, muito quente. A cada segundo que se passa dentro deste quarto, Kohaku se torna mais consciente de como a temperatura de seu corpo quase o incomoda. _Quase_. Essa é a palavra chave, sentia que estava pegando fogo, das pontas de seus dedos perdidos meio à cabelos vermelhos, até a sua coxa que roça insistentemente contra o meio das pernas de seu parceiro. Estava em chamas, definitivamente; seu pulmão gritando por uma pausa, um momento para se recompor, mas Kohaku se recusa a recuar agora, se recusa a soltar o firme agarre e a separar seus lábios dos de Tsukasa. Talvez fosse tudo um produto da sua mente desprovida de oxigênio, essa sensação não se equivalia a nada que jamais havia sentido antes, mas se era algo novo então estava decidido a levar esse sentimento ao extremo, aproveitaria ao máximo com todo seu egoísmo, e sabia que era recíproco pela forma como Tsukasa tremia levemente, encurralado contra aquela porta. Talvez ambos estivessem em chamas, afinal. Colocariam fogo naquele dormitório juntos. Ah, metáfora e pensamento paralelo, distrações não são bem-vindas nesse momento, deveria retribuir a atenção com tanto gosto quanto esta sendo dedicado a si. A tentativa de aprofundar ainda mais o beijo não passa despercebida, o gosto da língua de Tsukasa em sua boca é algo que jamais poderia se tornar cansativo ou repetitivo para Kohaku. Era doce, como sorvete de cereja, era viciante, ainda mais quando acompanhado de suspiros tão atraentes e leves mordiscos contra seus lábios, não era algo doloroso, muito pelo contrário. Adorava aquela atenção incessante que era dedicada apenas à ele nos breves momentos de intimidade que compartilhavam.

Sentiu brevemente a mão que antes repousava sobre sua bochecha se mover, mas Kohaku mal podia discernir os movimentos, tamanha distração era a sensação de que seu peito estava prestes a explodir. Com os olhos ainda fechados, nem ao menos percebeu que a presença de qualquer toque contra seu rosto agora era inexistente, apenas inclinando sua cabeça um pouco mais para frente, queria permitir à Tsukasa que explorasse toda a área que lhe interessava quantas vezes desejasse. Normalmente era contra o conceito de submissão, já havia passado muito tempo de sua vida seguindo ordens e recebendo punições por não executa-las corretamente, mas naquele momento desejava nada mais do que ser manuseado, queria entregar-se completamente àquele suave e atencioso toque que fazia com que todas as paredes que havia construído ao redor de si desmoronassem. Naquele momento, deixaria sua própria vida nas mãos de Tsukasa se lhe fosse feito tal pedido.

Seus devaneios não sobreviveram por um longo tempo, no entanto, interrompidos pela sensação de mãos firmes contra seu peito, o empurrando cuidadosamente, mas de maneira decidida. Kohaku abriu os olhos lentamente, curiosidade óbvia por trás de suas iris lilás e se perguntava o que poderia ter sido importante ao ponto de interromper o momento. A pergunta morre antes mesmo de ser proferida, a única coisa à sua frente sendo a expressão séria de Tsukasa, e Kohaku percebe finalmente o quão sem fôlego ele mesmo se encontra, virando o rosto levemente para o lado em favor de respirar fundo, tentando controlar e estabilizar o aperto em sua caixa torácica. Tsukasa permanece imóvel, em silêncio, apenas observando o esforço do rosado por alguns momentos, apenas se movendo quando Kohaku parece estar voltando ao normal, novamente Kohaku sente o gentil toque em sua face, e permite que seu rosto seja guiado de volta à posição original: frente à frente com os lindos olhos violeta aos quais se apegava cada dia mais. Não pôde evitar piscar em um questionamento silencioso, tentando entender a expressão ilegível que seu primo portava, mas lhe era impossível. A única coisa que podia dizer com certeza é que jamais entenderia como Tsukasa era capaz de sempre permanecer quase intocado, seja tanto durante quanto após seus momentos mais ardentes juntos. Era um mistério, mas Kohaku estava determinado a fazer Tsukasa perder toda sua compostura, não importa o que fosse necessário para isso.

“Kohakun. Você está bem?”

As palavras por si só não vinham como uma surpresa, acompanhadas dos dedos que antes tocavam seu rosto, descendo pela lateral de seu pescoço, e então pela sua clavícula, até parar no lado esquerdo de seu peito, repousando ali, bem acima do coração que bate loucamente, fervente. Poderia não ser algo inesperado, mas a atenção e a delicadeza que são tão características de Tsukasa sempre seriam algumas das muitas coisas sobre ele que eram capazes de fazer tudo dentro de Kohaku se estremecer. Olhar fixamente para aqueles olhos o fazia sentir quase sufocado novamente, mas dessa vez de uma forma que não envolvesse a falta de oxigênio, se sentia cercado por emoções que não sabia como transmitir em palavras; por isso, nem ao menos tentou. Seus lábios permaneceram firmemente selados, agora que havia controlado sua respiração o suficiente podia voltar a usar seu nariz da forma correta, ainda que o ar entrasse e saísse de seu corpo com uma certa intensidade.

“Kohakun.”

Ouviu Tsukasa tentar novamente, mas as palavras registravam em seu cérebro como algo distante. Não estava exatamente ignorando o mais velho, mas não entendia a necessidade de um diálogo naquele momento. Suas intenções não estavam claras? Havia escalado as coisas rápido demais? Pensar no que estava fazendo e nas consequências de seus atos era algo difícil, ainda que muitas vezes acabasse fazendo-o inconscientemente, mas lógica era a última coisa que tentaria encontrar em sua relação com Tsukasa. Deveria seguir o que lhe havia sido ensinado toda sua vida, algo que todos esperavam, ou deveria seguir o que sentia, o que queria e desejava mais que tudo? No fim, sabia que sua personalidade e experiências recentes não permitiriam que voltasse a ser apenas uma ferramenta de sua família, sempre lidando com tudo de negativo, toda missão que lhe fosse atribuída. Sabia que não resistiria, seria completamente impossível esquecer, fingir que nada aconteceu. Estavam secretamente juntos a apenas um mês, mas naquele ponto Kohaku já não tinha certeza se poderia voltar a sobreviver sem as afeições de Tsukasa e, sinceramente, nem queria que tal coisa acontecesse.

“...Está pensando demais.” As palavras alcançavam seus ouvidos um pouco melhor agora, e Kohaku se repreendeu mentalmente por acabar distraindo-se apesar de seu esforço para impedir que acontecesse. Franziu o cenho, desviando o olhar, e por mais que tentasse limpar a mente de quaisquer pensamentos não-relacionados, os planos que tinha para essa noite poderiam ser algo que mudaria tudo para sempre, fosse para o melhor, ou para o pior. Odiava admitir, mas estava preocupado, ou, até mesmo, _nervoso_. Demorou um pouco, mas uma pequena parte de seu cérebro se alarmou ao perceber que todo o contato físico havia cessado, a mão de Tsukasa tendo recuado alguns momentos após as palavras serem ditas, estavam separados agora, e Kohaku passou a se sentir estranhamente frio. “Tudo bem. Vamos parar.”

“...Não!” Foi incapaz de impedir que a palavra escapasse, agindo num total reflexo ao segurar o pulso de Tsukasa e trazê-lo de volta para perto de si. Não o deixaria escapar, nem mesmo numa situação em que sabia o quão horrível Tsukasa era em ler nas entrelinhas, mas não tinha a menor chance de ser capaz de expressar o que queria por meio de palavras. Observou a expressão confusa de Tsukasa por alguns segundos antes de começar a empurra-lo novamente, o encurralando mais uma vez contra a sólida porta de madeira do quarto. Por mais que tivesse suas dúvidas, a certeza que Kohaku tinha era que queria ir até o fim, então tomou um leve respiro para se concentrar no objetivo em sua frente. “Eu quero.”

Tsukasa parecia pronto para questionar a escolha de palavras, mas Kohaku não o permitiu, chocando seus lábios contra os do outro com fervor. Já não deixaria seus pensamentos o atrapalharem de novo, queria aquilo com todas as forças e não poderia passar dessa noite, sabia que ninguém usava o dormitório oficial da Crazy:B, ficava sempre vazio a menos que Rinne fosse expulso da casa de Niki por fazer alguma besteira. Mas não era o caso aquela semana, Kohaku havia planejado tudo da melhor forma possível. A única coisa que faltava era colocar as cartas na mesa e esperar que fosse declarado vencedor daquela aposta. Moveu sua perna mais uma vez contra a ereção de Tsukasa, percebendo com um certo orgulho como ela reagia à fricção criada ali, e tomou proveito de um momento de descuido do mais velho, que não pôde evitar gemer frente à atenção. Adentrou a boca que beijava de forma quase faminta, liberando um som de satisfação ao sentir a língua de Tsukasa deslizar contra a sua quase que num movimento de provocação, e moveu suas mãos lentamente até a gola da camisa que era o único obstáculo entre ele e a área que agora desejava. Dividiu sua atenção momentaneamente entre abusar daqueles doces lábios e tentar desfazer aquela gravata de forma impaciente, puxando-a com insistência e agradecendo aos deuses quando ela se desfez, descartando a peça de roupa ao jogá-la do outro lado do quarto. Não perdeu tempo em quebrar o beijo, lambendo o lábio inferior de Tsukasa em um sinal de que aquilo não estava nem perto de acabar, e então voltando sua atenção ao pescoço em sua frente. Assim que tentou abrir espaço puxando a camisa um pouco para o lado, talvez tenha usado muita força pois Kohaku podia jurar que ouviu um dos botões estourar e voar longe, e se o breve barulho de protesto emitido por Tsukasa era alguma indicação, então tinha realmente acontecido; mas não era nem um pouco importante no momento. Inclinou-se para ter total acesso àquela área, alternando entre chupões e beijos molhados que sabia que deixariam Tsukasa louco, já conhecia algumas das formas que ele sempre gostava mais, e usaria esse conhecimento como pudesse.

Cada gemido que ouvia lhe proporcionava um imenso boost de confiança, explorando toda a área do corpo a que tinha direito com as mãos num movimento apressado, empurrando-as por debaixo da blusa que ainda se encontrava abotoada, infelizmente, e subindo até chegar nos sensíveis mamilos que havia negligenciado todo esse tempo. Não era tão experiente nessa parte mas sabia que se pretendia tomar as rédeas da situação por enquanto então deveria se arriscar, beliscando a área entre seus dedos e sentindo-a se enrijecer ao mesmo tempo que fincava seus dentes no pescoço de Tsukasa, já não mais satisfeito em apenas deixar um tipo de marca. Queria deixar registrado os acontecimentos para que ambos pudessem se lembrar por um longo tempo, e sabia que o lado masoquista de Tsukasa sempre apreciaria um pouco de movimentos mais brutos. Novamente, Kohaku se tornava ciente da temperatura de seu próprio corpo, abandonando qualquer forma de se satisfazer para dar atenção ao outro, mas sabia que não aguentaria muito tempo e já começava a sentir suas calças se tornando muito mais apertadas. Abandonou a tarefa que sua mão realizava no peito de Tsukasa apenas para remover completamente os botões da camisa, percorrendo uma trilha com sua boca agora pela nova extensão da pele que havia sido revelada, deixando beijos por toda parte e até mesmo indo tão longe para mordiscar o mamilo completamente estimulado. A ação suficiente para forçar um gemido alto e praticamente erótico da boca do mais velho, fazendo Kohaku rir provocativamente para si mesmo. Empurrou a perna contra a ereção dessa vez visando arrancar mais daqueles sons que o excitavam cada vez mais, e lambeu os lábios ao perceber que o pau de seu primo estava ainda mais duro do que antes, algo que achava ser quase impossível.

“A-ah. Kohakun...” Palavras não combinavam com Tsukasa naquele momento, mas qualquer um que o conhecesse sabia que ele não era do tipo quieto. Kohaku sentiu as mãos de Tsukasa se moverem até seus cabelos, os acariciando de forma que era quase uma recompensa pelo bom trabalho, e por mais que no começo algo assim o irritaria agora sabia que era apenas uma das varias formas de Tsukasa demonstrar afeto. Emitiu um som baixo e grave de reconhecimento, fechando os olhos e empurrando um pouco sua cabeça contra a mão que lhe acariciava, se permitiria aproveitar aqueles mimos que faziam o sangue correr para suas bochechas, tamanha ternura que sentia no momento, apesar de saber que em breve ambos começariam a ser dominados por sentimentos mais selvagens. Separou o rosto do peito de Tsukasa com grande esforço, por alguns segundos apreciando os esforços que havia investido nas muitas marcas que deixara por toda extensão da pele exposta. Infelizmente o que ele queria fazer necessitava de alguma superfície de contato, mas obviamente estava ciente de que as grandes beliches do quarto eram perfeitas para servir esse propósito. “O que você...?”

Não deixou que a frase fosse terminada, removendo sua perna da posição anterior- coisa que fez com que Tsukasa soltasse um leve gemido manhoso-, e voltando a ficar em pé corretamente frente à seu primo. Kohaku sorriu de uma maneira a qual esperava ser provocante, e deslizou ambas suas mãos sobre os ombros de Tsukasa ao mesmo tempo que mantinha contato visual, enfim removendo completamente a camisa que tanto o atrapalhava. Ao vê-lo daquela forma, quase se convencia a atacá-lo novamente, talvez poderia deixar ainda mais marcas nas áreas que ainda estavam vagas, mas decidiu se controlar apenas pois sabia que o que viria depois seria ainda melhor.

“Vem comigo.” Pegou na mão de Tsukasa para guia-lo, por mais que fosse delicioso encurralar ele contra aquela porta, mal podia esperar para finalmente tê-lo por completo. Apenas imaginar a sensação era suficiente para fazer o interior de seu corpo borbulhar com um sentimento que não conseguia descrever, mas era algo que já queria experimentar a tempos. Empurrou o mais velho levemente até que estivesse sentado na borda da cama de baixo da beliche- a diferença de altura entre um colchão e o outro era grande então não havia riscos de baterem com a cabeça- e prontamente assumiu seu posto, sentando no colo de Tsukasa. Aquelas coxas eram tão firmes e confortáveis quanto pareciam, a mente de Kohaku notou vagamente, mas decidiu guardar essa reflexão para outro momento, poderia admira-las melhor após remover as calças que as cobriam, mas isso viria depois por mais que gostaria de apressar um pouco as coisas. Pegou as mãos que ainda segurava e as guiou até seus quadris, deixando que Tsukasa o segurasse daquela maneira íntima enquanto rebolava levemente seu traseiro contra aquela ereção, que não mostrava nenhum sinal de diminuir tão cedo. Apreciou por alguns segundos o torso nú de Tsukasa que parecia tão mais atraente visto por esse ângulo, ainda mais decorado da forma que estava com todas as demonstrações de amor feitas por Kohaku, a minuciosa análise fazendo com que o garoto se envergonhasse, uma coloração avermelhada dominando toda a extensão de seus ombros expostos, pescoço, e grande parte de seu rosto também. Kohaku quebrou o momento apenas em prol de tomar o próximo passo, se tornando cada vez mais ciente de que estava extremamente excitado e se não tomasse conta disso em breve começaria a ser doloroso de verdade, por mais que já estivesse acostumado à ignorar suas necessidades. Se aproximou lentamente do rosto de Tsukasa- que agora portava uma expressão curiosa, ainda vermelho-, mas não iniciou nada ali, passando direto até que seus lábios estivessem próximos ao ouvido do outro.

“Eu não sei se você já entendeu, ou se você é tão bobo assim, mas...” Sussurrou as palavras quase que como um suspiro, tomando conta para que soasse o mais sugestivo possível, e passando a língua pelo lóbulo da orelha de Tsukasa numa ação que certamente o fez sentir arrepios do melhor tipo. “Eu realmente, realmente, preciso que você me foda essa noite.”

Não importa o quanto tempo ambos passassem juntos, Tsukasa ainda tinha dificuldades em se acostumar com a forma vulgar e desinibida de falar que era tão característica de Kohaku. Era óbvio, o herdeiro dos Suou evitava ativamente qualquer palavriado que considerasse chulo, e aquele fato apenas se fazia mais perceptível no jeito como ele pressionava a boca numa fina linha ao ouvir aquelas palavras. Na verdade, era engraçado vê-lo assim, Tsukasa era um tanto tímido e facilmente envergonhado apesar de tentar parecer o exato contrário no dia-a-dia, mas poder ver esses lados dele eram um privilégio que apenas Kohaku possuía. Já conhecia bem o primo a ponto de entender que aquilo era parte de sua personalidade, poderia se tornar confiante mais e mais a cada dia, porém ainda continuaria tendo um ponto fraco que era sua facilidade para ser pego desprevenido. Riu ao ver aquela reação, Kohaku tinha dúvidas sobre se algum dia seria capaz de escolher uma favorita entre as varias expressões que Tsukasa geralmente utilizava, mas a realidade era que amava cada uma individualmente. Ainda observando aquele doce rosto a sua frente, desfez os últimos dois botões de sua camisa que sempre mantinha abotoados, naquele ponto lhe parecia um ultraje estar vestindo duas camadas de roupas enquanto Tsukasa permanecia semi-nu num ato que agradava os olhos de Kohaku, mas queria igualar os status de ambos logo. Descartou a peça de roupa junto às outras no chão do quarto, indo direto para a próxima etapa a partir dali e retirando por cima de sua cabeça a blusa preta que sempre levava por debaixo, finalmente sentindo o ar do quarto tocar sua pele exposta, algo que automaticamente aliviou um pouco do fogo e calor que sentia fluir por debaixo de sua pele.

“Agora estamos iguais.” Disse um pouco comicamente, ação que fez Tsukasa apenas bufar em resposta, mas a vermelhidão em seu rosto ainda continuava clara como o dia. Era impossível para Kohaku fingir que não percebia as tentativas falhas de Tsukasa de desviar o olhar e focar em qualquer outro lugar, talvez porque achasse que fosse rude observá-lo daquela maneira, ou talvez temia que tipo de reação Kohaku poderia ter. Não o culpava nem um pouco por aquilo, mas era um tanto irritante. Novamente passou os braços por cima dos ombros de Tsukasa, apoiando-os ali numa tentativa de chamar sua atenção. “Não precisa ter vergonha. Tudo isso aqui é seu.”

As palavras saíam de sua boca num tom confiante, mas era apenas uma tentativa de tornar o momento mais excitante. Kohaku não tinha certeza se poderia se denominar grande coisa, os homens que via em suas minuciosas aventuras pela internet sempre pareciam seguir algum tipo de porte especifico, grandes e fortes de forma que causava certa dúvida se algum dia Kohaku seria capaz de se igualar, afinal de contas ainda tinha quinze anos e por mais que fosse treinado em técnicas no mínimo incomuns não era como se fosse qualquer exemplo de alta virilidade. Se retirou prontamente de seus pensamentos para analisar o rosto de Tsukasa mais uma vez, observando com curiosidade como o mais velho agora parecia captar a mensagem, focando no corpo à sua frente, algum tipo de emoção indescritível em seus olhos. Kohaku estava prestes a questionar a situação, mas foi interrompido pelas mãos que antes repousavam sobre seus quadris começarem a se mexer de uma forma suave, subindo pelos lados de seu corpo numa adoração silenciosa que quase lhe dava arrepios, Tsukasa ainda permanecia focado ali conforme perdia suas inibições momentaneamente e explorava o território como se realmente o pertencesse.

“Kohakun... Se é verdade que você quer isso, então... Me deixe cuidar de você.” A voz de Tsukasa parecia pequena naquele momento, mas ainda assim decidida enquanto seu olhar não fraquejava, permanecia focado na tarefa de mimar o corpo à sua frente de todas as formas que podia. Kohaku tentava, realmente tentava, manter a compostura mas era um desafio impossível após ouvir aquelas palavras; apenas acenou positivamente com a cabeça enquanto engolia seco, ao menos confiava em Tsukasa para saber como fazê-lo sentir bem.

Grunhiu alçando uma sobrancelha ao sentir uma das mãos se mover para seu glúteo, agarrando a área e a apertando atrevidamente poucos segundos antes de Tsukasa colocar seu plano em ação, tomando os lábios de Kohaku novamente para si e o rosado mal pôde reagir se não por um quieto gemido que liberava instintivamente. As línguas colidindo eram distração suficiente para que quase não percebesse a mão que trabalhava desfazendo os botões e zíper de sua calça, enquanto a outra ainda permanecia com aquele forte agarre em sua bunda e deixava bem óbvia a forma que Tsukasa tentava puxa-lo para mais próximo de si. Kohaku fechou os olhos fortemente ao sentir finalmente alguma fricção contra sua ereção, e ao abri-los novamente percebeu que ambas as mãos agora trabalhavam em retirar os jeans que tanto o aprisionavam, aquele beijo havia sido afinal uma distração, deduziu, mas não lhe incomodava tanto. Lambeu os lábios sentindo a forma como já começavam a inchar frente toda a atenção que recebiam, mas pouco importava, se separando de Tsukasa e se levantando apenas para retirar as calças que agora eram descartadas com facilidade. Percebeu por um segundo os olhos do mais velho focarem em sua roupa íntima, sem dúvida estava muito interessado naquela área e certamente não era por conta da cueca boxer verde escura. 

Talvez Tsukasa estivesse sedento, e finalmente deixaria toda compostura para trás.

Agora que se encontrava muito mais confortável e livre, sorriu para si mesmo enquanto voltava a focar na situação, empurrando gentilmente Tsukasa até que estivesse deitado sobre a cama, numa posição que parecia quase erótica aos olhos de Kohaku. Mal podia esperar para finalmente sentir a sensação de tê-lo dentro de si.

**Author's Note:**

> Obrigado por ler! Vou adicionar um segundo capítulo se eu conseguir terminar algum dia, afinal esperança é a última que morre né. =]


End file.
